Decisioni
by VioletaScarlettMorgenstern
Summary: El destino es una fina línea que se guía por decisiones, un sí o un no pueden desencadenar eventos simples o increíbles, desatan la creación y la destrucción, la paz o la guerra, el amor o el odio. ¿Que pasaría si las decisiones de cierto brujo dieran origen a un cambio monumental en la historia?...SebastianXOC - MagnusXAlec...


**Mortal Instruments**

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece le pertenece a Cassandra Clare!...es obvio no? si me perteneciera no haria un fic! Y Alec seria chencualmente inmortal! pero bueno solo la historia es mia

Decisioni

Summary

El destino es una fina línea que se guía por decisiones, un sí o un no pueden desencadenar eventos simples o increíbles, desatan la creación y la destrucción, la paz o la guerra, el amor o el odio. ¿Que pasaría si las decisiones de cierto brujo dieran origen a un cambio monumental en la historia?

* * *

><p><strong>Decisioni<strong>

Prologo

**Venecia 1706**

Uno de los países favoritos para Magnus era Italia, en especial Venecia, cuyos canales y calles eran hermosas y una novedad considerada una de las maravillas más grandes en el mundo. El lugar, aunque rodeado por ciertas penas debido a las recientes guerras, desbordaba la paz y elegancia que a Magnus le gustaba.

En ese tiempo el brujo ya podía presumir su primer, y recientemente cumplido, siglo de vida con una sonrisa cantante y sonante; había desarrollado casi al completo sus poderes o al menos los necesarios para sobrevivir en aquel mundo tan innecesariamente complicado, conocía a una buena cantidad de submundos, conocía sobre los cazadores de sombras, de quienes prefería mantenerse alejado, tenía todo lo necesario para vivir felizmente su, presunta, larga vida sin problemas y sin agobiantes recuerdos.

Aunque sabía muy bien que debía guardar las apariencias, o mejor dicho sus poderes (La caza de brujos seguía vigente en ciertos anticuados y muy poco amigables países que en su opinión eran bastante antipáticos.) Eso no tenía por qué evitarle, en lo absoluto, el verse fabuloso en la multitud. Con una sonrisa algo petulante (Pero jamás arrogante, no no no Magnus Bane no es arrogante.) Magnus se paseaba por las calles de Cannaregio llevando con orgullo su bellísimo y abultado traje amarillo brillante con todos los detalles de la moda del siglo diecisiete, en conjunto de un fabuloso sombrero de estilo pirata en punta con una pluma de pavo real en la esquina de este. En definitiva un atuendo casual y elegante para un día cualquiera.

Como era de suponer, las miradas atontadas, asombradas e inclusive escandalizadas no faltaron. Mujeres, hombres, niños y hasta mascotas miraban a Magnus con asombro a lo que el respondía ensanchando su sonrisa y de ser una dama o, porque no, un caballero atractivo o atractiva respondía con un coqueto guiño, que dejaba mucho más asombrada a la persona.

En medio de Cannaregio, donde las casas variaban de uno a dos pisos llenos de balcones y plantas de adorno en ellos Magnus sintió de forma repentina y dolorosa algo duro y pesado aterrizar sobre su cabeza, derribándolo hacia un lado, pero sin causar su caída.

-...que diabl…- Con un débil e imperceptible gesto de dolor ladeo su mirada hacia el edificio con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista claramente desenfocada pudo ver una figura asomarse por la única ventana del segundo y último piso, segundos después la figura desapareció. Un poco mareado por el golpe se derrumbó en la puerta sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano derecha, sintiendo con cierta molestia algo liquido en su mano que esperaba que fuera la inexistente lluvia que en efecto no caía, pero que su lado positivo sentía caer.

Observo entre las aberturas de sus dedos los pedazos de la maceta rota que presuntamente había golpeado y caído en su bella cabeza, su observación duro poco pues tras un breve momento se sintió caer de espaldas en el lugar donde, hacia solamente unos segundos, había una puerta.

Desde tiempos inmemorables Magnus Bane y el suelo no habían tenido una relación aceptable ni una amistad de cuento de hadas, esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Su viejo amigo "El suelo" lo recibió con su habitual dureza e indiferencia al dolor que provenía de su reciente herida en su cabeza. "Definitivamente el piso y la maceta son los personajes inanimados más malagradecidos del mundo" pensó Magnus

-_Oh mon Dieu_ ¿Señor se encuentra bien?- Con un gesto de dolor Magnus abrió sus ojos de forma entrecerrada, los cuales se habían cerrado por reflejo ante la caída, al oír una voz femenina sintiendo la presencia de la dueña de dicha voz cerca suyo –Lo siento tanto no le vi...¿Dígame le duele?

Magnus tenía preparada la perfecta respuesta, tintada de perfecto sarcasmo, a aquella pregunta más cuando abrió los ojos no llego a percibir su propia voz, quedando sin habla al instante. Fue en el mismo segundo en que ella entro en su campo de visión, y junto con ella su mirada llena de culpa, su expresión preocupada y arrepentida, su pálido y bello rostro, algunos mechones negros caían de su cabeza lisos y cortos sin cubierta alguna ni peinado ostentoso pero en definitiva lo que quito por completo el habla en Magnus fueron los ojos azul zafiro de la muchacha que brillaban con culpa y preocupación.

Al ver que esa mirada era para el Magnus se sintió afortunado.

-Déjeme ayudarle- Sintió la pequeña mano de la muchacha tomar su brazo y hacer ademan de levantarle sacándole de su ensoñación al quedar repentinamente muy cerca de ella - Acompáñeme dentro, atenderé esa herida-

En ese momento cayo en cuenta del punzante dolor en su nuca, se levantó algo tambaleante sin dirigirle respuesta alguna, solamente observando cómo le ayudaba a incorporarse y cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo. Camino todo el trayecto al interior de la casa sin parar de observar a la muchacha a su lado, llevaba un vestido simple típico de la servidumbre o las personas de clase media, sin corsé o algo abultado en la falda, era de mediana estatura casi una cabeza más baja que él.

Su piel presumía palidez y una belleza hipnotizante de facciones dulces y refinadas, sus cabellos negros caían rebeldes por su rostro eran cortos y la hacían lucir casi demasiado joven. Ya instalado en un sofá, en donde no recordaba cómo había llegado, se fijó en sus ojos, azules y brillantes, rebosantes de vida.

La muchacha le acomodo cuidadosamente en el mueble antes de salir corriendo apresuradamente a buscar medicinas y vendajes.

Hasta la fecha Magnus había tenido una cantidad apreciable de amantes, uno que otro mundano, uno que otro submundo, ninguno de ellos había valido lo suficiente como para recordar su rostro a esa altura de su vida. Para los mundanos su inmortalidad era la excusa favorita para finalizar la relación, tanto mujeres como hombres usaban la frase "Envejeceré y tú no" al momento de cortar y él lo aceptaba sin mucha resistencia, en el caso de los submundos era una frase similar "Quiero tener varias experiencias en mi eterna vida."

En resumen, Magnus representaba compromiso, compromiso que ningún mortal o inmortal quería aceptar.

En aquel momento Magnus no comprendía porque había comenzado a recordar a sus antiguos amantes, el recuerdo de ellos había saltado al ver a aquella muchacha de ojos azules que, por alguna razón, parecía resplandecer sobre esos recuerdos dejándolos como insignificancias en su mente.

Algo más espabilado se levantó y observo alrededor suyo ya con la vista por completo enfocada. La sala en la que estaba se encontraba bien decorada y limpia, el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar donde podía apreciar varios estantes de libros llenos de estos, mas pudo notar también que no había cuadros decorando el papel tapiz color rojo oscuro.

En medio de su observación del lugar escucho la puerta del lugar y pudo apreciar a la muchacha entrar por ella con un recipiente con agua y una caja pequeña en su mano. Al verle incorporado ella sonrió y a Magnus le pareció que ilumino el lugar con su sonrisa.

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor?- Se acercó a él inclinándose a su altura, dejando las cosas en el suelo- Lo lamento mucho señor, no vi ese florero hasta ahora –Tomo en sus manos un toalla mojada y con cuidado la coloco en su nuca, Magnus frunció el ceño levemente cosa que causo que la muchacha alejara su mano –L…lo siento…-

"No te preocupes no me duele" "Tranquila, no fue tu culpa" Magnus sabía perfectamente que frases decir y con qué tono decirlas, sabia como mirarla a los ojos y sonreír coquetamente causando un sonrojo en esas bellas y pálidas mejillas. Pero lo que dijo fue totalmente contrario a lo que podría llamarse frase coqueta

-Era un lindo florero-A penas dijo eso Magnus se sintió idiota

Y ese sentimiento duro mientras la muchacha ponía una expresión desconcertada, era obvio que ella no esperaba esa frase, pero en definitiva el sentimiento se extinguió cuando la joven comenzó a reír suavemente observándole con genuina diversión. Eso era nuevo, Magnus se descubrió a si mismo riendo con ella.

-Lo…lo siento mucho… -Dijo entre risas y el negó haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer- Le dijo en respuesta dejando de reír un instante-Agradezco al florero darme la oportunidad de conocer a tan bella dama-

"Oh si he regresado" Pensó sin dejar de sonreírle, la joven le observo riendo un poco mas suave, se había ruborizado levemente ante el comentario de Magnus y ahora le observaba con cierta malicia. Eso también era nuevo.

-¿Bella dama? No contaba con que usted fuera un casanova, es lamentable en verdad-

Magnus palideció, lo último que había esperado era esa respuesta a su comentario.

-N...no…yo solamente me refería a…- Y ahí estaba, el gran Magnus Bane tartamudeando como un tonto ante una muchacha de apariencia de niña.

Ella volvió a reír y negó suavemente.

-Era una broma- Ahora le veía con amabilidad y cierta ternura en sus ojos- Me siento alagada por su elogio, en especial por el que venga de un caballero tan… guapo-

Okey, en definitiva Magnus no esperaba eso, no de esa muchachita. Ella continuo sonriéndole, de esa forma que podía hacerla ver como una adulta, con la ternura de una niña. Le tomo unos minutos reaccionar apropiadamente y…bueno relativamente normal.

-Magnus Bane, es un placer conocerte-

La muchacha amplio su sonrisa.

-Alice, Alice Gabrielli-

* * *

><p>Yei! les gusto el cap?...digan que si! ne?<p>

Oh yeah baby he vuelto! *suenan grillos por doquier*

Ok ok se que me ausente un full de tiempo...que no continue alguno que otro fic cofcoftodoscofcof y que hay muchas personas que desean mi rapida y dolorosa muerte...las comprendo u-u...

hubo problemas en casa y bla bla bla el punto es que he vuelto y para quedarme un buen rato..

Emmm bueno dejemos de hablar de mi jajajaja mas bien quiero aclarar un par de cosillas

Este sera un fic muy...muy...muy...muy y muuuuuuy largo...espero que me tengan la paciencia y el amor para seguirlo ya que bueno emm amo mi propio fic! jajaja oh yea super ego

el prologo en si es una breve y muy pequeña casi ninjamente discimulada explicacion a el resto del fic... Alice en realidad no tendra un protagonistico papel en este fic pero mientras se va desenvolviendo si... es algo contradictorio

Aclaro desde ahora que el fic es mas sobre Sebastian y la bella protagonista que esta ahi en la foto cuyo nombre aparecera en el proximo cap esperen que lo subire exactamente en una semanaa alias el Jueves 6 de nuestro querido mes navideño... bien eso seria todo

Espero que les guste nee de verdad, cualquier consulta, duda, tomate, reclamo, fecha envenenada o algo pa mi dejen un review neee? me haran feliz y una Violeta feliz es una Violeta que actualiza~ ggg Bueno Violeta fuera...paz!


End file.
